The bed warmer
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Every lady can be in need of some company and against all odds, it seemed that Lancel was always their choice. [SMUT COLLECTION]
1. Prologue

**The bed warmer**

 **Prologue**

To you who have decided to read this, thank you! But you need to know some little things about this collection of one-shots:

\- Lancel will always be the main guy, because I just love the guy so much.

\- This is a collection of smut. Which means sex.

So, if you dislike Lancel or smut, or both, please feel free to skip this and to read something else. I won't be mad. I promise!

Oh, you decided to stay? Wonderful! Here's what you have to know:

\- I'm not english, I'm french, so if you see any weird mistakes, feel free to let me know!

\- I do take request, so if you wanna read some lady get into some action with or without some kinks, feel free to tell me! And, if you want to see someone else with a lady, ask me,I do take request outside of this collection as well!

\- This is just a shameless collection of porn writing.

\- I tryto remain into series au but should a modern one come by, I'll mention it!

You ready? Enjoy!


	2. Margaery

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Every lady can be in need of some company and against all odds, it seemed that Lancel was always their choice. [SMUT COLLECTION]

Author's note : English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THE SUBJECT, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS IN FAVOUR OF ANOTHER WRITING!**

 **The bed warmer**

 **Margaery**

Lancel had been pretty surprised when one of the queen's handmaidens had told him her mistress wished to see him. Margaery had always shown politeness to him but that was all. Why was there a sudden interest in him? He brushed it aside, royals had their ways and he couldn't possibly understand. He knocked on the door, wondering why she had asked him into her appartments. She was standing near the window, where she was looking at the bay, shining like a thousand of golden drops because of the sun's rays.

"Ah, Ser Lancel! Thank you so much for coming so quickly!" She said with a sweet smile on her lips.

" I am at Your Grace's service." He automatically replied

Margaery asked her servants to leave them.

"Please, sit." She offered

"That wouldn't be proper, Your Grace, the etiquette..."

"Lancel, please. It is just you and I, away from prying eyes. Sit and make yourself at home, take some wine or a biscuit."

Surprised, he obeyed nonetheless.

"I'll be honest, I have called you because I need your help with something." She admitted

"If I can be of any help..."

"You can. It's about the king's offspring."

Margaery looked a bit sad mentioning this and Lancel could only nod. Margaery and Joffrey had been married for two years and there was no sign of pregnancy, despite the couple being active. There were talks of having Margaery sent back to her lands.

"I pray the Mother to grant you that joy." Lancel confessed

He actually liked Margaery and thought she was a fine queen, and she managed to keep Joffrey in line. He was less cruel and more turned towards others because she had him wrapped around her finger.

"That is very sweet of you. But thanks to your help, you won't have to pray anymore."

She looked at him straight in the eyes and she looked so serious it was unsettling.

"I believe Joffrey is sterile." She announced

"Your Grace!"

"I know. But believe me, I have my sources. Joffrey cheats on me. He serves himself among my handmaidens. Do you know of my sweet Serra Durwell?"

Lancel nodded.

"She became his mistress a few months after our wedding. He forbade her to take any moon tea as he thinks bastards are a sign of virility. She never got pregnant."

"Your Grace, maybe it could be Lady Serra who... Whose body has... Issues with creating life."

"I thought that too, Lancel. But after the king got tired of her, I managed to marry her to a lord and she is currently six months pregnant. She hasn't celebrated the first year of her marriage yet. And her relationship with Joffrey ended a year ago. The same happened with one of Myrcella's ladies. And no whore reported a royal pregnancy."

The young knight only nodded in silence and a horrible thought crossed his mind. He hoped he was wrong.

"I need you to give me a child."

Surprised, he almost fell from his chair. He looked at her, his cheeks burning him already.

"You-Your Grace?!"

She had a small laughter.

"This is... This is too dangerous! If this gets known, you could get in trouble!"

She granted him a soft smile.

"It's touching that you care, but it needs to be you and no one else. Joffrey looks like Jaime, which is natural, Jaime is the queen mother's twin brother. You look like Jaime. You share Joffrey's eye colour, the exact same shade of green."

"But I do not have the same golden hair."

"That's of little consequences. As long as the child has some Lannister features that remind everyone of Joffrey, it should do the trick."

Seeing him so worked up, she looked away.

"I know this is a lot I am asking. I do not know if I can get pregnant. I do take a lot of fertility potions, I pray too. And, while a daughter would be amazing, I'm in need of a son. Which means this could be a long lasting thing. And Lancel, I'll confess it, I do want to have a child to dote over. I'll take all of the responsabilities, I'll say that I drugged you or something. Lancel, please... Help me."

Her voice had cracked and Lancel was amazed that she opened up to him like that, that she showed him her fragile side.

"We can try once. And if you really don't like this situation, I'll end it." She promised, genuine

He hoped he wouldn't have to regret it afterwards. However, Margaery's sparkling eyes when he agreed made him almost forget his fear.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel had felt tense when he received a word telling him it was time. He was told to remain in his room, she'd come to him, as his chambers were far, no one would hear them. He drank a cup of wine, trying to ease his stress out. A small knock on his door was heard and a cloaked figure entered, quickly left by her friend. Margaery revealed her face.

"Your Grace." Lancel greeted

"Thank you again, Lancel. I know this isn't easy for you."

He awkwardly looked down, unsure of what to say, of what to do. Margaery noticed and she came closer to him, gently locking his lips in a soft kiss, her hand caressing his cheek. She could fee him relaxing under her touch.

"How do we... What do you want me to do?" He asked, unsure

"Don't you worry, I'll handle all of that."

She kissed him again and took his hand, making it travel under her cloak. He immediately blushed when he felt she was completely naked under it. She continued to kiss him, her tongue searching for his. She broke it however after a while, inviting him to lay down. Lancel, despite his shyness and his shame, had to admit he did feel uncomfortable, he felt tight down there. Just with a kissing session and the ghost of Margaery's curves.

"Did you like what you touched?" She asked, a playful smile on his lips

He didn't dare to answer. She smirked. The buldge he had was the answer she sought.

"But it was cruel of me. Now, let me fix that, you need to have a proper look."

She let her cloak fall down on the ground with a faint sound. She was in front of him, offering her body for his eyes to devour. Lancel had a small experience with women and had seen little of women's bodies, but from what he had seen, Margaery's body was the nicest he had seen. She was just beautiful and he wondered why Joffrey went to other women when he had such a wife who was offering herself to him whenever he wanted. Her breasts looked bigger than what people saw with her dresses, her legs were long and white and he had been surprised that the queen of the Seven Kingdoms shaved her private area like the prostitutes of the city. Her nipples were already hard.

"Certainly the cold." He tried to reason himself

However, the sight was making him even harder. She got on the bed and went near him.

"Don't be shy, you can touch. Wherever you like." She said in a whisper, kissing him again

Seeing he didn't dare, she took his hand and made him feel her breast. She continued to kiss him. She could feel he wanted to but he needed to relax first. She understood, she was putting him in a difficult situation and somehow, it touched her to feel she was seen and respected as a woman and as a queen, that he didn't objectify her. After a few minutes, her work seemed to have an effect as he started to seek her tongue, his hand was tracing down the line from her breast to her hips and she heard a small moan of pleasure escaping him. His other hand was gently playing with her other breast, his fingers teasing her nipple. She could feel herself getting wet from his touch. She took his hand again and made him feel it.

"You made me that way." She said

He had a smile, a playful one.

"Are my lips granted the same permission as my hands?"

"Granted."

She liked that he was getting into it. She let a happy small scream escape her as she found herself on her back with him, kissing his way down. She hadn't expected what happened next however. But it made her proud to know she gave him enough confidence to dare and start toying with her clit. He was actually licking her and quite eagerly in fact. A shiver of pleasure went through her spine and she moaned.

"Gods, Lancel..." She said, her legs spreading even more open

She could feel she was getting close but he stopped, adding to her frustration.

"You taste delicious, Your Grace."

"Now, now, don't be so kind or I won't believe you."

She got nearer and her hand found her way under his breeches, strocking his erection. She could feel his penis throbbing under her fingers. She captured his lips again and as she continued to caress him, her other hand tried to undress him. He found himself naked, his manhood finally freed.

"Yours is way bigger than Joffrey's." She whispered in his ear

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Is there any other difference?"

Margaery stopped her handy work and started to use her mouth instead. While doing so, her fingers played with her pussy. She imagined his dick ramming her and it made her soaked. Joffrey's dick wasn't small and was satisfying enough, but Lancel's was longer and thicker.

"How do you like it, Your Grace?"

"I love it. I could suck on it for hours."

She continued for a bit before she stopped. She placed herself above him and she sat, his penis filling her, sliding in easily with a wet sound.

"It feels even better inside..." She confessed as she started to ride him.

His movements matched her and he grabbed her hips as she started to go faster.

"You are so tight, Your Grace..."

"And you so big! Gosh..."

She could feel herself reaching her peak but Lancel stoped again. She wanted to cum so badly!

"If Your Grace allows me something." He asked

She allowed him to put her on all four, her ass presented to him, he could even see her pussy closer. He could see how wet she was and it was arousing her even more.

"Please... Please fuck me..." She begged

He placed himself in front of her entrance but as he was about to slowly enter her, she stopped him.

"Don't tease me... You can go ahead."

"Won't it hurt you?"

"I don't care. Please. I want it so badly!"

He obeyed and penetrated her without any warnings, causing her to scream.

"Gods, yes!"

He started to pound her, trying to go deeper with each thrust, his balls hitting her womanhood.

"Fuck... This feels so good... Fuck me... Fuck me harder... Gods, you're shaping my pussy to your cock... You're destoying me."

He tried to go as fast as he could. Margaery seemed to have been completely taken over by pleasure, she was constantly moaning and he could feel her juices in his cock, he could feel her pussy tightening around him. She was cumming.

"Again... Fill me up..."

"Your Grace, I..."

"Go ahead! Fill my dirty cunt!"

He could feel his own orgasm building up as well and soon, he released himself inside of her. They remained laying next to each other for a while, sweating and panting, Margaery touching herself while she looked as his semen was pouring out of her. The sight of a royal woman, naked, masturbating as her pussy was soiled with sperm caused a familiar stir in him.

"Maybe we could try again... Just to make sure you really get pregnant." He suggested

She had a smirk as she started to pleasure him again.

 _XXXXX_

The news of Margaery's pregnancy sounded like a miracle at court. Joffrey was absolutely thrilled and kept speaking of the future prince he had managed to shoot in his woman's cunt. Margaery was glowing and Lancel had to admit she looked magnificent with that round belly of hers.

 _XXXXX_

Margaery moaned as Lancel was pounding her again, her legs around his hips, her arms above her head, pearls of sweat rolling down her breasts. The sheets were drenched with her juices, the room filled with wet slapping sounds and moans. She kept cumming again and again.

"Fuck me... Make me pregnant again..."

"Prince Lyman needs a little brother to play with."

"I hope it's a girl... So that I have to fuck you again... Yes, right there!"

"Even if it's a boy again, you'll crawl to me again."

"I can't help it! Your cock is so good! When Joffrey fucks me, I think of you to get wet."

"You dirty thing."

"Yes... I'm your dirty little whore... Oh fuck!"

Lancel filled her up once more and as he seperated from her, he stole her a kiss. What they had wasn't love, but knowing his queen respected him and cared for him was enough to make him happy.


End file.
